


What makes a home

by Ruka17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruka17/pseuds/Ruka17
Summary: A little fluffy Drabble written for the EFA Fic Challenge 2019. Prompt of toothpaste.





	What makes a home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fix on AO3 and my first for this fandom. It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything so hopefully you’ll enjoy and this isn’t just a piece of garbage!

Nicole leaned heavily against the door to her house. Her head hung against her chest as she collected herself after the events of the evening. With a grunt she pushed off while simultaneously turning the deadbolt behind her. 

She limped towards the stairs, wincing with every step that aggravated her knee. A reminder of the night that was sure to last awhile. Her progress was stalled as a ball of orange fur barrelled past her into the kitchen and started meowing. With a sigh Nicole turned back and headed into the kitchen, bending over to pick up the empty food dish. “You know you could have given me five minutes to get changed?” She gestured to her uniform that was caked with dirt, blood and other equally wonderful things. Calamity Jane merely meowed back, looking up at her owner with unamused hunger. “Yeah I know. Poor starving cat.” She dumps a few handfuls of food into the bowl, returning it to it’s previous home on the floor. “You’d think I hadn’t fed you this morning.... and left treats out.” She eyed the feline greedily eating, shaking her head and chuckling a little. “Calamity, you’re getting fat.” The cat ignored her and she decided to continue her trek towards the shower that she so desperately needed.

In the bathroom she turned the water on in the shower, letting it heat up to a temperature that would hopefully help loosen her stiff muscles. She turned and eyed herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was caked with mud. She had a cut above her left eye that had trickled blood down the side of her face. Her cheek sported a multicoloured bruise from where she had caught the fist of a revenant. Her uniform was about to join a far too high number of it’s brethren in the trash due to all the tears. Although if she was being honest it was far easier to buy a new one than to try and clean it, even if her wallet already felt too light from how often it was happening these days.

She stripped the uniform off, tossing it to the side before turning the shower on to almost scorching and then looked down at herself. She grimaced at the bruises that adorned various parts of her body. The worst being on her right knee. She brought her hand down to gingerly prod the area and hissed at the feather light touch she applied. It obviously wasn’t broken since she could still walk on it, but it also wasn’t happy. She grabbed a bottle of Advil, popping the cap off and tossing two into her mouth with a gulp of water. Hopefully they kicked in soon but she knew the only thing that would really make her feel better would be Waverly...

She sighed knowing it would probably be awhile before she saw the brunette - if she did at all. Waverly had insisted on bringing her sister home and ensuring she was ‘ok’. Undoubtedly the elder Earp would dive into a bottle of whiskey and there was always the possibility of getting an apologetic text from the younger Earp saying she had to stay. It was the natural course of events and Nicole would be lying if she said it didn’t grate on her. She understood the need Waverly had to make sure her sister was ok. The bond they shared was incredible, and Nicole was ashamed of the jealousy she felt. But she couldn’t help that she wanted more of the Brunettes time. Wanted her here looking after her and that thought made Nicole feel incredibly selfish and childish.

She stepped under the now steaming water and moaned at how good it felt on her battered body. She lathered shampoo into her hair and instantly the scent made her sigh. It smelled like Waverly. She stopped her actions and opened her eyes... why did it smell like Waverly? Nicole’s shampoo was vanilla and she currently smelled like a coconut grove in Hawaii. She glanced over at the bottle. Sure enough her vanilla shampoo was there, but it had been nudged a little further away to make space for a bottle of organic coconut cream shampoo. Waverly’s specific and preferred shampoo. She thought back to a conversation from a couple weeks ago.

The brunette smiled as she felt warm hands wrap around her as she stood waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. She leaned back into the strong body behind her feeling Nicole’s chin rest on her head. “You smell different.” The words reverberated down her spine and she chuckled. “Well I imagine I smell like you since I used your shampoo AND body wash this morning.” The redhead hummed her understanding before pulling away to grab a couple of mugs for the coffee. “It’s a little disappointing.” She commented earning a confused look from the brunette who had turned to look at her. She continued her thought. “Smelling myself and not your delightful scent.” She wrapped her arms back around the small woman’s waist, tucking her into herself and feeling rather than hearing the soft laugh from Waverly. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to shower more at home then.” She stood on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss to the redheads lips before turning back to the now finished coffee and preparing them each a cup.

That had not been the answer she was expecting or hoping for. She reached for her body wash and noticed that there was a new bottle tucked next to hers, one that was indeed the brand and scent her love had sitting in the bathroom at the homestead. She absentmindedly lathered herself clean while thinking back to another conversation.

“You know you could leave some stuff here.” Hazel eyes looked up into brown ones questioningly.” Waverly Earp was currently sat engulfed in the long arms and legs of Nicole Haught on her blue couch. They had been watching a documentary on ancient Egypt before the redhead had uttered those words. “I mean if you want to. You have been spending more time here and even some nights so you know it would be easier... if you had some clothes and I dunno... maybe a toothbrush?” Looking into those brown puppy dog eyes Waverly knows what she’s getting at. It had been so nice spending more time with the redhead, but the Earp curse had a way of putting a damper on things often. More often then either one of them cared for. The impromptu sleepovers the two shared were few and far between, but they were a welcome way of escaping reality and revelling in each other’s presence. The brunette smiled, it didn’t reach her eyes though. She didn’t know if she could give that much yet. “I could maybe do that.” She was happy when Nicole didn’t push the subject further and they continued staring at the screen in front of them

Climbing out of the shower, Nicole wrapped a towel around herself and padded over to the vanity. That conversation also hadn’t led to what Nicole had been hoping for. She had hoped that Waverly would take that as an opportunity to further their relationship. Not quite moving in together but sharing the space none the less. However the younger woman had only brought the bare minimum. Most nights she did leave the tiny house on the quiet cul de sac to return to the homestead out on the edge of town. A set of sleep clothes, a couple outfits and a toothbrush were all that had made it over to occupy the more than adequate space Nicole had made. Leaving a sting in the redheads heart. As far as she was concerned this was Waverly’s way of saying that she wasn’t ready. That Wynonna was always going to come first and that if she stayed over at Nicole’s it was almost a fluke, unintended, but Waverly ever the planner would have the bare necessities to survive. She wasn’t settling in. Wasn’t making a home. Wasn’t choosing Nicole.

She shook her head and looked up into the mirror, still foggy with steam. She knew in her head that that wasn’t quite true. She knew the fiery woman loved her even if she hadn’t really said it yet. Growing up though Waverly was left by so many people. So many people she loved had died or walked away from her. She had been abandoned and when Wynonna came back into her life they clung to each other. Nicole knew that Waverly often worried her sister would leave again, in the dead of the night just take off while everyone else was sleeping. Waverly hadn’t said it, but Nicole knew that was a real fear and the reason she didn’t stray to far from her sister and the homestead. Maybe she was trying not to spook Wynonna and she could respect that. Waverly deserved as much happiness in this life as she could get after being shit on for so so long. Nicole would never make her choose between herself or Wynonna, but still...

Another deep sigh and she reached for her toothbrush, her fingers knocking against the bamboo brush that sat next to hers. Her other hand reaching to open the drawer of the vanity to grab the toothpaste. Pulling it out she makes to put a dab on the bristles and freezes. This is also not her normal toothpaste. It’s another staple of Waverly’s. Organic cinnamon. She frowns, because how can anyone choose anything other than mint for their toothpaste? Then she smiles as she concludes that of course Waverly Earp, the person who ordered Bubblegum Sake off the internet would have unique tastes in toothpaste. 

Nicole marvelled at the item in her hand. She then places it on the counter and starts rifling through the drawers next to her. Her search produces a new type of not only body lotion, but ones for face and hands, each organic and toting different health and environmental benefits. She finds a deodorant from the same company as the toothpaste.There’s also makeup that does not belong to her and even essential oils. Nicole is definitely not a person that believes in the effects of essential oils... but Waverly is.

She replaces everything back in the drawer and heads into her bedroom pulling open a drawer on her dresser. It use to hold almost nothing, but now is packed full of crop tops and shorts that should be illegal they’re so short. Her closet also has an assortment of clothing that Nicole could never pull off even if she could fit into the too small items. She’s now smiling. Smiling like an absolute fool, she’s sure of it, as she pulls on a pair of sleep shorts and a PSD t-Shirt.

She moves back into the bathroom to finish the task she abandoned earlier. She pulls HER toothpaste out of the drawer, depositing a dab onto her toothbrush and stares at herself in the mirror while she brushes her teeth. It’s actually quite difficult to brush when you’re smiling as wide as she is now, but she can’t help it. These aren’t the bare necessities that Waverly has left here. These are her preferred products. Things you wouldn’t bring over unless you knew you’d be spending more time there. Enough time to warrant the things you really like, such as cinnamon toothpaste.

She’s so caught up in the wondering when her love had stealthily added all these items to her home she doesn’t notice the lithe body leaning against the doorframe. “What could possibly have you smiling like that after a night like tonight?” Nicole startles and starts choking on toothpaste and spit. Waverly rushes over, rubbing her back soothingly as she coughs into the sink, trying desperately to clear her airway. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you babe.” Nicole shakes her head as she takes a sip of water. “No it’s ok. I was... distracted.” She turns now to fully face the younger woman. She takes in the cut across the brunettes cheek. Her badge of victory from the night. “I wasn’t sure I’d see you tonight.” She admits as she strokes just below the cut. Waverly leans into the touch. Closing her eyes. “How’s Wynonna?” This pulls Waverly back to the present. “Oh you know treating physical and mental wounds with the same medicine.” She mimics throwing back a shot before repeating Nicole’s earlier motions and turning the shower on.”She’ll be fine though.” She starts undressing, tossing her clothes to join the redheads, and Nicole allows her eyes to linger on this beautiful woman that has chosen her. Literally tonight she has chosen to come and be with Nicole. She will never know how she got so lucky and even though she still gripes that she’s on the outside when it comes to the Earp sisters, she would never trade what she does have for anything. She turns to finish her nightly routine as Waverly steps under the water.

Finally settled into bed Nicole sits against the headboard reading a book waiting for Waverly to finish her nighttime routine. She finally saunters into the room heading for the dresser and quickly dons an almost identical outfit to Nicole, right down to the PSD t-shirt. Nicole throws a soft glance her way before looking back down to her book. “I was wondering where that shirt had ended up.” Waverly shrugs as she pulls her hair into a quick side braid and climbs into the bed. “You clearly have enough.” She comments plucking gently at the other woman’s sleeve. Nicole laughs as she puts her book aside and looks back into Hazel eyes. She again brings her hand up to Waverly’s cheek, lightly tracing the now cleaned up cut. “Are you ok? You took quite the hit tonight.” Waverly reaches out to do the same to the cut above Nicole’s eye. “It’s a scratch. You on the other hand hit the ground pretty hard. How are you feeling?” It’s the redheads turn to shrug. “Another day at the office. Pretty sure my knee will take some time, but I’m ok.” 

They stare at each other for a few moments letting the silence settle around them. Nicole is the first to break it with a quiet murmur. “Thank you for coming back.” Waverly stares at her, eyes softening at hearing the unsureness in the taller woman’s voice. “Of course...” She hesitates before she continues, knowing that she’s not very good at opening up about this sort of thing. “I know it seems like I maybe don’t care enough... that Wynonna is my top priority but the truth is... you both are. I need to look after my sister, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be here for you... I want to be here.” She opens her arms and Nicole wastes no time in settling into them. She smiles into Waverly’s chest listening to her heart beat steadily beneath her. She practically hums when deft fingers start combing through her hair. This is exactly what she needed. She feels herself relaxing and almost falling asleep. Before she succumbs she lifts herself up and presses a kiss against soft lips. Smiling she reaches past Waverly to turn off the bedside lamp, chuckling as she returns to her former position. “What’s that laugh for?” Waverly asks as she pulls the redhead impossibly closer. She can feel Nicole’s dimples appear as the redhead smiles against her before answering.

“Cinnamon toothpaste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read and if you feel so inclined please comment!


End file.
